1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a basic input/output system (BIOS) memory simulation module, more particularly to a BIOS memory simulation module for BIOS testing.
2. Description of the Related Art test BIOS data is generally stored in a BIOS ROM on a main board of a computer. Upon power-on of the computer, a microprocessor (CPU) reads the BIOS data stored in the BIOS ROM for initialization.
When updating the BIOS data stored in the BIOS ROM, the BIOS ROM is required to be detached from the main board of the computer, and updated BIOS data is then written into the BIOS ROM. Thereafter, the BIOS RON is placed on the main board of the computer.
However, for a BIOS developer, it is required to frequently detach a BIOS ROM from a computer under test during a BIOS test, thereby easily resulting in damage to the BIOS ROM. Furthermore, it takes a relatively long time (about 1.5 minutes) to update the BIOS data stored in the BIOS ROM of the computer under test.